


What Makes a Family

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Celebrations, Domestic, Drama, Dwarves, Elves, Established Relationship, Extended Families, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Happy, Hobbits, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Rare Pairings, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Romance, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of his daughter’s wedding celebration, Bard muses on how his family has grown. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

It was not the first dwarven wedding Bard has attended, but it is the most magnificent; only Prince Kili's came close to the grandeur of today's celebration. Drums beat loudly in time to the hundreds of dwarves' boots pounding the ground in a spirited dance. In the middle of the dancers Bard can see Sigrid, laughing with Fili as she attempts to get the steps right, giving her all. His chest swelling, he swallows thickly and blinks his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, my lord?" a voice inquires beside him.

Smiling faintly, Bard replies, eyes fixed on Sigrid and Fili, "I did not expect things to turn out like this."

"This?" Tauriel echoes while waving a slender hand in a wide motion that took in the vast hall.

He nods. "For so long it was just Bain, Sigrid, Tilda, and I – us four. We were all each other had. And now…I have a dwarf for a son-in-law." He chuckles. "Had someone told me ten years ago Sigrid would one day marry a prince of Erebor I would have laughed them out of Lake-town!"

The red-haired elf hums thoughtfully. "They make a good pair. And you approve," there is a hint of questioning underlying the last words.

"Of course."

She goes on, amusement now in her tone, "And you've gained several dozen extended relatives as well."

"If not hundreds!" Bard snorts. His voice grows softer, "Never was part of a large family before."

The man and elf silently watch the merriment for several minutes. He spots Tilda dancing with Gloin's son, Gimli, both appearing to be having a splendid time. Nearby he notes Prince Legolas observing the two with fond curiosity.

"I suspect you never imagined being related to a hobbit either," Tauriel eventually says.

Bard's gaze moves from his younger daughter to the creature in question. Bilbo Baggins has remained in her seat since the celebrations began. After exuberantly taking part in the opening dance, Kili remains steadfastly, protectively at her side. Twice the bowman has caught the younger prince tentatively placing his hand over the Halfling's swollen stomach, wondrous joy lighting his face; and in the background Thorin Oakenshield appears just as awed and exultant.

_Someday…will that be me?_ the thought brushes the man's mind. Warmth washes over him at the possibility. _Grandchildren!_

"Indeed," he answers his voice thick with emotion. His gaze is bright, smile growing. "Not in my wildest dreams."

"A family of humans, dwarves, and hobbits, oh my!" the elf teases lightly.

"Oi, now!" Bard protests turning to fully face Tauriel. He wages a scolding finger at her. "You are forgetting the person who has increased the immediate family circle to six!"

"Am I?" she asks, face solemn though her sparkling eyes give her away.

Impulsively taking her hand in his, the man nods firmly. "Humans, dwarves, hobbits, _elves._ " He places a lingering kiss on her knuckles before looking into his queen's eyes.

Her expression softens, and her small smile is wistful. "I'm an orphaned only child."

Lifting one eyebrow, he points out, "Bain has referred to Legolas as 'cousin' for two years now."

"Thus making Thranduil 'uncle,' yes?" Tauriel concludes. Bard huffs in agreement. Uncertainty flickers in the elf's face. "Should I say I'm sorry?"

"No," her husband says, drawing her into his arms. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

THE END


End file.
